Let's ZOOM!
You've heard the kids singing something like this: "Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMa ZOOM/Come on and ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM" and now it's one of the popular classic songs of all time! "ZOOM Theme (AKA Let's ZOOM!/Come on and ZOOM)" is the theme song of the ZOOM franchise. It is the oldest song in ZOOM's history, dating back to the show's very beginning on January 4th, 1972. The ZOOM theme song was composed by Joe Raposo, a writer and composer of many of television shows' songs. The opening riff is a variation from the "Good Vibrations" song by The Beach Boys, which was released 3 years prior. In his book on the history of ZOOM, Christopher Clark called the theme "jaunty" and "deceptively simple". Raposo wrote the lyrics to the song with Clark and his wife Julie. Julie Aigner-Clark Sr. considered the song "beautiful". Raposo enlisted jazz harmonica player America Stride, as well as the ZOOMers, to record the opening and closing themes. "Let's ZOOM!" has since become a "siren song for kids". There are different versions of the theme song through the years in the TV series: 1972-1978 Come on and ZOOM there's room for all We're gonna sing and dance and have a ball Everybody's movin' it, everybody's doin' it, Everybody's havin' a ball, yeah! So would you zoom, zoom, zoom-a zoom? Come on and zoom-a zoom-a zoom-a zoom! I'm (name of ZOOMer)!, etc. (until) Who are you? (jazz trumpet) What do you do? How are you? (jazz trumpet continues) Let's hear from you! We need you! We're gonna zoom, zoom zoom-a zoom! Come on and zoom-a zoom-a zoom-a zoom! Come on, give it a try, We're gonna show you just why, We're gonna teach you to fly high! (Repeating) Come on and zoom! Come on and zoom, zoom! 2005 ZOOM! Everybody! C'mon! ZOOM-ZOOM! Zoom, zoom, zoom-zoom, ZOOM... Baila Chico Chica Baila! ZOOOOOOOOM! Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... (zoom) (zoom) (zoom) ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM Zoom, ZOOM ZOOM! Everybody! ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... (zoom) (zoom) ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM (until) Uh huh, uh HUH! Yeah! Hey (name of ZOOMer)! C-mon everybody! Bobble dooble deeba deep! We're all plugged into one world now. So let's talk. We wanna hear from you. C'mon, give it a try! And if you like what you see Turn off your TV And do it!! (until) ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM (until) Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... Break it down, breaka breaka break it down! ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM Everybody! ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... Hey hey hey! ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM... ZOOM!!! since 1999 ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM. Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM-a ZOOM! Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM. Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM Come on and ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM! ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM Ha Ha Ha Ha! We're all plugged into one world now So Let's Talk We want to hear from YOU! Come on give it a try And if you like what you see turn off your TV and DO IT! ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM-a ZOOM! UH-UH! Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM Come on and ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM!!!!!! ZOOM © and (p) 1972-2019 The Moon and Me Productions / WGBH, PBS Kids and NBeebies This song © and (p) 1972 WGBH Music, Inc. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! This is for nostalgic purposes and for Zoom fans only!!!Category:Songs